


The Roleplay Files

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Shall, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: Astaroth is the younger sister of Diavolo, created by the King at the young prince's insistence.This is just a small section of an ongoing roleplay between our amazing pro roleplayers over at Daily Devildom on FaceBook.Feel free to check their pages out!THIS ROLEPLAY IS STILL ONGOING!!
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Ballet Practice

Over at the dance studio, Asta was stretching by the bar. With her raven red hair pulled back into a messy bun, Wearing her black tights and leotard. 

It had been a while since she had done any proper training. It had been so long her breasts had grown slightly she noticed, must go back on a diet, her figure was one of her best attributes. 

Her muscles had tightened, she could feel it in her leg extensions. Checking the red ribbons that tied up her calves to hold her pumps in place she placed her ear pods in, pressing the button to start off with some operatic rock. 

It was a sad yet upbeat melody about a siren who was depressed about luring bashful sailors to a mythical place called Asunrye. 

Starting on a natural 5th position she moved into a plier, arms ėntendre as her legs reliever. Picking up the pace she sautered into a multi glisser. To anyone watching she could be performing a classical ballet solo, except for the heavy metal beat mixed with the classical violins of the musical arrangement named "Whomever Brings the Night" was playing in her ears so loud she could almost drown in her own world

Walking through the streets trying not to think about Mammon and his new found sex life, shuddering at the thought of it.  
He finds himself on the street that leads to the dance studio he frequently goes to. He practices weekly, finding joy in the movement . Although it can be fast he prefers the slower flow of the art. He's looks down at his jeans and t- shirt , jacket hanging open, he could quickly go inside he does have some stuff in a locker. Opening the door he heads in to check if the main dance room is open. As he approaches the room he doesn't hear any music, figuring he'd just go in and set up before changing he pulls on the door handle and enters the room, Stopping immediately as he enters. She's in the middle of preforming a multi slide or a multi glisser as it's known. Standing still he watches her form moving to music he can't hear, but judging by the ear pods she can. Her form is off badly, her arms not extending enough and leg work not clean and tidy as it should. She must have not been doing it for awhile for her to this bad. He had heard she was the prima ballerina before he had arrived , one of the best apparently. However the prima ballerina she was not right now. He leans against the wall arms folded, as she goes through a routine which has him cringing from the sloppyness.

Moving into élancer to perform a tourner, she catches her point in her heel almost sending her face first into the mirror. Putting her hands out to stop herself, shocked that that she was so out of practice. Closing her eyes as she mentally berated herself for such a clumsy mistake she grabs hold of the bar, resting her head on her folded arms in defeat

Shaking his head as she almost crashes into the mirror, he can't help but wonder why she is even here. She's out of practice clearly, so why would she start again now?. He can tell she's mad at herself by her expression reflected by the large mirror running along the wall. Not wanting to startle her by just walking up to her he stays where he's at, she would see him eventually.

The song finishes and she taps her ear pod to send it back to repeat. It wouldn't beat her she was just rusty. "Again!" She said loudly as if she had heard it said to her a million times before. Anyone who had been any good at any of the classical dances would have heard the crack of madams cane on the bar as she screamed at you to do it again and again until either ot was perfect or you could no longer stand. 

Taking a breath as she stood, making it back to 5th position before opening her eyes, seeing the reflection of someone she hadn't expected. "How long have you been there?" She questioned, her nervous obvious in her tone as she address the reflection and not the demon himself

She was trying he had to give that but she needed a teacher again to tighten her back up. He sees her eyes catch his mirrors image and widen from shock, well he wasn't suppose to be here. " I've only been her a little while and well from what I've seen your out of shape badly" he wasn't trying to sound mean but any good dancer took the critism and worked on it.  
"Your arms aren't extended enough and your leg work is shameful no grace at all." He comes off the wall to shift position before leaning back against it.

Her mouth opened as if to make a retort before closing it again. Clearing her throat as she stood in 5th position again "take me through it. All of it" setting her jaw her eyes flashed with the fire of determination "I want to be perfect again" she knew she was out of practise and his strict tone made her feel like she was back with her instructor "I need to be perfect" taking one of her ear pods out she held it out to him, willing him to take it and help her "...it's probably not your style though" she conceded

His love for ballet had him walking over and taking the ear pod, putting in his ear and grimaces. Definitely not what he would dance to. Taking a few steps back so she could see him in the mirror, he waits for the music to start again. He wasn't going to dance,he hadn't stretched and his jeans would never allow him to move properly. He was going to watch and point out her issues as and when they came up. Moving his hair from his eyes, he looks into her reflected ones. " When you are ready begin' he states.

She hadn't actually expected him to help and blinked in shock a few times. He didn't hold the title of ballerino due to being missing for so long but Asta knew of his reputation. She had followed his progress somewhat but when her life took her in another direction she had been forced to give up on her hobby. As the next verse began she took a steadying breath and began to move, feeling him scrutinizing her moves was off putting yet comfortable at the same time, just like when she was learning under Madame.

Eyes watching her every movement, every muscle, every stretch she made. As she she moves into  
Étendre her arms don't reach high enough and her fingers don't point correctly. "Higher!! your arms need to be higher and stretch your fingers, your suppose to extending not looking like your trying to wave!" He says sternly. She looks at with with an upset face in the mirror. "If your not going to try, then why bother princess, listen and follow".  
In his mind he sees himself preforming the same moves and compares them to hers. "watch your leg position princess, it's too wide" spotting a flaw in her Tourner. He knew he was being harsh but his teacher had shown him no mercy and he wasnt going to coddle her regardless of who she was.

Flinching at his criticism her lips parted slightly as she watched his face in the mirror. Performing the set again she stretched out her arms and fingers fully. Her muscles fought against her but she worked through the pain. Keeping a close eye on her form in the mirror she performs the tourner. Better but still not perfect and she cursed herself under her breath. She just couldn't seem to get her leg to go where she could see it in her mind! "Let me try again! Please! Don't punish me I'll get it right this time!" Returning to 5th without waiting for his response she performed that section over and over, berating herself each time. She used to be able to do this without thinking and she hated herself for not being able to

She was messing up and returning to the start and he was getting fed up of shouting at her. He crosses the floor to stand behind her as she resets again, seeing himself reflected back he meets her eyes. Placing his hands under her upper arms. He lifts them high, gliding hands up over the muscles of both arms, he positions them correctly, before moving to her fingers. Using his fingers to manipulate hers he gets them into place. "Like this see" his voice low but informative he's standing chest to her back and he doesn't want to be loud as he speaks to the mirrored face of the princess. Slowly she flows through her routine and he moves with her. Restricted by his clothes he can't perform the matching moves to hers and so just assists when needed. She's coming up to the Tourner, heres where she had the problem. As she goes to turn, with him being flush behind her he moves to hold her waist so she can complete it, she moves to lift her leg and knowing she couldn't get the height, holding her steady with one hand on her hip he uses the other to grab her inner thigh and stretch her leg to the correct height. Sliding his hand from her thigh across the smooth fabric to her calf he rubs the muscle knowing it must be burning from him holding her in form. "Sorry princess but if you want to do it right then I'm afraid it will hurt" his jaw level with her forehead.

He was getting angry at her which only added to her determination. Hearing his footsteps on the wooden floor she looked back at his reflection as she returned to 5th. It wasn't unusual for an instructor to force your body into the correct position, so when she felt his hands on his arms it was completely natural. She let him guide her to the correct form, she looks up at her fingers as he speaks. Now in the correct position her moves flowed better, sensing him going through them with her as best he could. Getting to the tourner she swallowed knowing it she was going to struggle. With his hands on her hips manipulating her movements it was easier but the grimace that marred her face from the pain of her leg muscles over extending from what was natural was evident as he forced her into hold. Unlike the harsh instructor he had been up until now, his low voice from above her was calmer, softer as she felt the pressure of his fingers attempting to ease the pain in her extended leg. "I know it will, beauty knows no pain" she continued to stay in hold despite their close proximity, "please continue... I can take it"

As he releases her calf, he watches her hold form perfectly. "Just like that princess, remember your body lines". After she has held the pose for the required time she drops her leg to move into her plier. Moving with her he holds her waist and as she leans forward, he again uses one hand to push down in the center of shoulder blades to make her back flat. Sliding down her spine he pushes her lower back which makes her lower half push back into his. He doesn't think his this position could look of anyone came in, all he has his mind on was the routine. "Keep low princess, dont hunch over otherwise you will hurt your back". From her lower back he moves over her waist to her lower stomach. With his palm flat against her stomach he pushes in which raises her chest and neck slightly. His voice still low and instructive telling her what to do. He's so focused on what's he doing that as he slides his palm up to her chest he adjusts her frame lifting her chest not releasing he's between her breasts. "Your body should curve here" as he now has moved up to her chin to raise it, "although you are bending keep your face high princess, the audience need to see it."

He gave just the right amount of praise and advice. Dropping into plier, his hands are still guiding her form, firmly but not uncomfortable. Her stomach muscles clenched as she bends to keep her centre balanced as he pushes down on her lower back while making sure she arched slightly. She could feel him behind her but the music in one ear and his voice in the other kept her mind focused. Timing her breathing as his hand skated against her breasts and on up to her throat to tilt her chin up. Her eyes caught his in the mirror, both concentrating solely on the dance. It was difficult to talk being held in this position, her lips parted as she sucked in another timed breath, giving the barest of nods to him that she was still okay to continue

She is starting to sweat from the positions he is holding her into. As she brings herself back up, his hand from her chin drops back down to her stomach, where he feels her take a breath in. Now it's time for the multi glisser. As she steps forward, she swings her leg wide before pointing her toes to the ground. He copies the move as best as possible but his jeans make his movement not as perfect. She now does the same with her other leg and he continues to do the same, keeping his hands still on her waist he keeps her back straight. They both move across the floor beautifully, anyone who would be watching would be struck by how in tune they were considering they had never danced together. With two more steps to the end of the glisser she raises her arms and he slides his hands up from her waist along her leotard till he is at her upper arms. She opens them wide and he pulls her arms back making her back arch her upper back now against his chest. She looks up at him as the dance would require and he nods down to her, before releasing her arms and stepping back. She takes the last two steps before turning to face him. Now it's the final move and he breathes to steady himself. Holding up his hand he signals for her to wait as he takes his jacket off, quickly tossing it across the floor. Looking back to her he moves into the correct position, he stretches his back leg out and bends his front one. Holding his arms out in front of him he waits for her to begin her movement into the sauter she's about to preform. She crosses the floor beautifully, arms now correct in form as she moves across the floor quickly. As soon as he feels her waist in his hands he bends and lifts his arms, lifting her into the air as she jumps with her legs out stretched, arms held behind her so it looks like she is flying . She is light and it doesn't bother him as he twirls with her on the spot before bringing her down against his body, finishing with her back against his chest, her arms in the air at 12 and 3. It was a beautiful routine and he smiles, hands still resting on her waist.

At the multi glisser she makes her step, his hands on her waist letting her know he was making the steps with her. Catching herself reflection smiling as his jeans wouldn't allow full leg extension but still he moves around the floor with her, perfectly synchronized. Arching her back just before the final 2 steps of the glisser she catches him looking down at her. In her solo dance she had improvised the hardest part of the duet, yet he nodded as if to say he would continue to be her partner for this practice session. She was slightly out of breath and panting slightly as he released her to make the turn. If she had continued it as a solo dance she would done the expected sauté, a skip type jump to those who were unused to the terminology, but Belphie motioned for her to wait. Getting her breath back slightly she tilted her head as he threw off his favoured jacket and moved into the duet partners position. He looked every part the ballerino, his posture perfect. Her eyes lit up with the smile she suppressed from her expression as he watched her perform her sauté into his waiting hands, lifting her to gain the height to perform the assemblé spin, landing on point to lean against him, eyes closed as the dance called, leaning her head into the crook under his chin.  
"I-I did it... you brought me back" breathing through her giggly gasps she drops back into natural 5th "you didn't have to join I could have continued to improvise" his hands loosened to allow her to turn, bringing her arms down to rest on his shoulders as she smiled up at him, ecstatic at being able to pick her moves back up so easily under his expert tutelage. "Belphie you're amazing!" Jumping to give him a hug she hung from his neck and kicked her legs out behind her like an excitable school girl "thankyou! Thankyou thankyou!"

He hadn't even broken a sweat but by not warming up his muscles he felt the ache in his back slightly. Looking down into her happy smiling face she was squealing with joy from him just helping her. It was honestly nothing he thinks, he had simply just tightened her form back, nothing that amazing. He's bought back from his musings as she has jumped up onto him, kicking her legs behind her like some school girl finally meeting a celebrity idol. Laughing as grabs her waist to hold her up so she doesn't pull on him and irritate his back, he's happy to see her so excited. He can understand her happiness, when you have a solid routine and a good partner, it's nothing he could ever describe. " You finally came back princess, I thought you was going to be a list cause, it's not often people can come back after they have been out of practice for so long" he teases. Finally dropping her back to the floor he shakes his head laughing from teasing her, he had shouted at her and manipulated her body, no doubt she would hurt later and wouldn't be so thankful then.

Just as her feet touched the ground again the double doors of the dance studio swung open, startling them both. "Daaaaarling THIS is where you've been hiding!?" A rather overly animated and more diva like Asmodeus power cat walked in ridiculous heeled boots over to Asta's gym back, picking it up and slinging it over his shoulder. "Majolish wants us to collaborate on a new collection~" completely obviously to his youngest brother he grabbed Asta's arm and all but dragged her away without letting her get a word in edge ways.  
Catching a glimpse of Belphie as she turned while being ushered out of the doors to wherever Asmo deemed this meeting just HAD to take place. She tried to mouth her apologise to him was she was already being dragged down the corridor by a babbling narcissistic beauty

Everything happened so fast that even as he stood here in the now empty dance room, he was still trying to process it. Asmosdeus had busted in, grabbed her bag and then her talked about something at Majolish and had vanished. Blinking at now being caught up he had seen the princess look apologetic and mouth her apologies before she disappeared being carted off by his brother. Walking to fetch his jacket, he slips it back on, adjusting the collar he touches his ear. He still had her ear pod, laughing at the fact he now's at some point he will have to return it to her. Putting it into his jacket he pushes the doors open and starts to head back towards the house.


	2. Belphie Ballet Practice Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all really
> 
> This was written by Belphie's roleplayer from Daily Devildom on Facebook!
> 
> Credits to the page admins Clare, Gina, Tori, Lilo Sumire and new mods Erin and Cat

Waking up from a deep sleep, Belphie stretched and yawned, making sure his muscles were all awake. He had a session booked at the ballet studio, with everything going on he needed some alone time to think. Getting out of his bed , instead of his normal jeans and T-shirt combo he selects his dance leggings with a tight fitting sports shirt. His pointe shoes are in their special bag hanging on the door on his closet. Putting his trainers on he slings the bag over his shoulder and heads out the door to the studio. He arrives and makes his way to the private room. It's smaller than the main room which is what he needs so he can focus on his moves in a smaller environment. His sits down and takes his trainers off and takes out his ballet ones. Slowly and carefully he laces them up, making sure they are tight and his feet are secure. Now standing, he lifts himself on his toes he moves across the floor to the CD player sat on the table by the Barre. The case is always here so that anyone of they wanted could pick their own type of music to the type of ballet they were choosing to do. Having been trained in classical ballet he was able to do both old and modern dance. Selecting a cd titled Rond De jambe he pops into the cd player, taking the remote he stands before the Barre. The long mirrored wall shows his reflection as he moves from top toes back down to the floor before rising back up onto them. Rolling his neck to release the tension he has he takes a deep breath. Pushing play on the cd player the music fills the room, standing side on to the Barre he places his right hand lightly on it, stretching his left out to side. Standing in third position, he slides his right foot out pointing his toes as his other foot lies flat to floor, Tendu front is the position he is in. He holds the position for a few seconds checking his form to be sure it correct. Sliding his foot he does the same with his left foot, again stretching to point his toes to the floor. One move down, now moves onto Tendu side, basically doing the same movements but bringing his feet each time out to the side before pointing his toes and stretching all his muscles. These simple moves are still time consuming as he lets his muscles warm from the long extension and holding before returning back to third position. Deciding to bypass Degage, be moves straight onto Grande Battement, This is a more of an up level version of it. He slowly kicks his leg up to roughly his hip level, he points his toes as he holds his leg out completely straight in front of him. He observes the straightness of his leg, the curve of his calf muscle, along with the precision of the point of his toes in the mirror. To change it up he lifts his flat foot into a point so he is poised In a beautiful pose of lines. He repeats the same steps with his other foot, out to the front and when those are complete he does them to the side and then behind him. As his left leg is stretched behind him held perfect in a straight line, he is again on tip toes with his other. He has to hold his back completely straight, your normal reaction would be to bend forward as your leg is raised which is incorrect having seen many people do it. He feels the burn in his lower back and thighs from both actions, as he is doing this, the whole time he rests his right hand on the Barre and holds the other aloft making sure they are stretched into the positions needed. Returning to third position he rests, his hair is falling into his face. Moving back to the bag which contained his ballet slippers he pulls out the hair tie, sweeping his hair back like a classical Danseur would. Much better as his vision is now clear, he will need to be able to see for the next few moves. Moving in to the center room he lifts himself onto his toes, arms straight up into the air he tip toes in place listening to the music with his eyes closed. He can feel his skin slick from perspiring and the tightness of his outfit doesn't help much. Still with eyes closed he bends slightly as he tip toes to the right a few paces before lifting his right leg and swinging it behind his body bringing him into a pirouette. Using his right leg he extends it out before bringing it back to his body to increase the speed of the turn. As the turn is completed he lifts onto one foot, toes perfectly downwards his other leg stretched behind him at 90 degrees. One arm stretched above his head fingers curled and the other is out to his side again at a 90 degree angle. Opening his eyes he can see his form in the mirror, it's a perfect pose in every way, no faults in his lines, he looks every part the Danseur he has been trained as. Dropping back on the sole of his foot, he brings his other leg down along with his arms back into the the 1st position now. He's going to finish up with this final move. Taking a deep breath he lifts up onto his toes , moving to the far side of the room. Once there he drops back down, turning slightly he begins to run.

He makes it halfway across the room before he jumps into the air from his right foot, he stretches both legs out his right now behind him and his left in front making a straight line with both of them whilst one hand is stretched out front and other same in the other direction. He holds his head up but slightly tilted back as he preforms his Grande Jeté. He lands on his left foot perfectly on the tip, right still extended bringing his arms down to his sides, he lowers his right leg returning to 1st position. The music is still playing in the background as he has it on loop, he closes his eyes to focus his mind, panting heavily from his routine. He hadn't been affected by the magic and he was thankful, if he had been he would have left here and gone on a rampage destroying everything in his path. He smiles to himself, the princess had no chance against him. He opens his eyes to see his reflection smirking back, maybe another session before he messaged her. Walking to the cd player he can feel all his muscles tight with how hard he has practiced. Removing the cd he puts it back in the case before moving back to bag. He bends to unlace the ribbon tired round his calf slipping off the shoe before repeating it on the other side with the other shoe. It's feels strange to be out of them, he always finds this bit the most difficult, to now walk properly without trying to rise onto his toes. Pulling the band from his hair, it falls back over his face , chucking it into his shoe bag, he delicately wraps his shoes up before placing them inside the bag as well. Putting his trainers on he stands up and still letting his body adjust to now relax for a moment. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he heads back to the house of lamentation, he is in desperate need of a shower and change of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written entirely by Belphie, Asta's and Asmo's roleplayers with no prior planning 😁 its was all done off the cuff!
> 
> As always many thanks to the admin team over at Daily Devildom: Clare, Tori, Gina, Lilo and Sumire as well as all the fantastic roleplayers who run the character pages


End file.
